the 61st hunger games
by Marcindapolak
Summary: my first fanfic, and it is about the 61st hunger games (i just picked a random number) showing one of the best games from each tributes point of view
1. Chapter 1

The 61st hunger games this is my first fanfic so please review and any advice will be apreciated.

District 1 Crimson

"come on son we're gonna be late!" Dad yells from the door as i look in the mirror for the hundreth time to re comb my hair.  
"Coming!" I reply, stopping to rub my sore muscles, silently cursing at him. Recently my training schedule has been dramaticly increased because my dad decided this year im volunteering. I take one last look in the mirror to make sure i look presentable, unlike the tributes from district twelve. I mean who cares if your gonna die you might as well go out in style.  
"Are you excited?" Dad asks enthusiastically at the door.  
"Damn right i am" i reply even though Im really nervouse inside. i put on my boots and coat and head over to the reaping. this is it. The moment ive been preparing for all my life.  
"Happy Hunger Games!" our escort says enthusiasticly with that ridiculouse accent of hers."And may the odds be ever in your favour!" i snorted at the comment as the mayor begins to read the tediouse treaty of treason.  
Then the escort plunges her hand into the bowl and the disrict becomes eerily silent. Just as she calls out the name i practicly scream "I volunteer!". I see relief flood the origional tribute's face and i laugh. He wouldnt survive a second. Not like me, no. Im ready for this. i swagger up onto the stage. This is what i was made for.

Chrissy

I finish putting on my make up and the deep blue dress my mother bought for me. this is because its reaping day! Im sooo excited, finally a chance to show off my skills. The training has been excrutiating for the past few weeks but it was worth it. Although many people think im just a little girl at the age of 15 I am top of my career class.  
"Chrissy, hurry up the reapings gonna start!" my sister, Rosey yells. Shes only 11 and im sure shell never volunteer. She wont have to because when i win we'll be filthy rich and in the gloriouse houses in victors village. I smile at the thought as i made my way to the district square.  
The usualy tediouse reading preceeds the actual reaping. So far a tall, pale 18 year old with fire red hair, from my career class volunteered. Before the escort even finishes the next tributes name me and another girl in the 17s section call out "I volunteer!"  
We glare at each other and then begin sprinting towards the stage. i desperatly claw myself up on stage and realise i had made it. Thank God it would have been so embarassing if I didnt make it, my reputation would be over.  
The escort asks my name and in between my deep wheezing breathing i choke out "Chrissy..." Then i remember were i am and more clearly I lift my head up and say "...future winner of the 61st hunger games!"  
A deafening applaud from the crowd, and we are whisked away by some peacekeepers.


	2. Chapter 2

The 61st hunger games

seriously guys any reviews will be helpful

District 2 Mason

I swaggered my way towards the district center as today was very special. Today was the reaping. I saw so many kids that looked like they were going to break down crying. Hah not me though this is what I have been preparing for all my life. While so many others dread this day i know im going to win. I know i will bring glory to my district,like my dad did.  
I remember what he said to me this morning, "Son today you show the world what your made of... today you keep our family name strong". I will, i thought. Today the whole of Panem will remember me. My district will continue its run of gloriouse victors. I gather with the other 17 year olds, even though im twice the size of nearly all of them, and then the reapings begin...

Dixie

i wake up to my younger sister crying in his bed. I walk over to her bed and hug her asking whats wrong. "its today" she mumbles, tears streaking her face.  
"its okay, even if you do get picked ill volunteer for you," i reply. She looks up at me and says "but what if you..."  
"nothing will happen, im trained for this." I say even though i havent trained anywere near as much as the others. Some of them have used a spear longer since they could walk.  
I get dressed for today in an elegant black dress matching my hair and eyes, with a sparkling necklace. God i love being from such a rich district, id hate to have to wear those things that pass for clothes in the other district. My sister coments on how 'stunning' i look and we eat breakfast. I notice she just sits there staring blankly at the wall. My parents walk in and my Mum says "we better get going, we can be late." My sister forces herself out of her chair and we make our way to the reapings.  
Im standing in the 16s section and as i catch my sisters eye i mouth the words "itll be okay," but her gaze dropps to the floor. I cant let her get picked, thats the whole reason i entered the career classes. As the treaty of treason reading is finished our escort puts her hand in the clear glass ball and reads out, in her shrill voice "ja-" but is cut off by a short haired boy, built like a brick wall yell " i volunteer!"  
As he swaggers onto the stage i suddenly get worried. Theres no way i could compete with him. He looks like he could crush me with one hand. They ask his name and he yells "Mason!" in a loud booming voice. I start shaking, as our escort takes out a name. I freeze ans she calls out "Dixie Yule!"  
My eyes widen i horror, but i force myself to remain calm as i walk my way on stage. Why isnt anybody volunteering! i think. I realise everybody thought the same thing 'theres no chance the district 2 girl will win.' After the applause we walk away to the train without any peacekeepers. Even there intimidated by the beast of a boy.


	3. Chapter 3

the 61st hunger games

Because this is taking so long im gonna skip some of the reapings and only show the important ones.

district 4

Sky

As the boat sways slowly i gaze at the deep blue sky. My brother says "pass the net" so i toss the homemade tangle of rope to the other boat. He throws it into the water and has a harpoon ready incase we get somthing big. But we dont so i dive into the refreshing deep blue water to wrap the net around the school of fish. I rise above the water as the waves gently lap against me and i hold our catch triumphantly over my head. "Good catch, a few more of thosee and we might actually have a decent meal," my brother says.

"Good one, what have you done today" i reply.

"got ready for the reaping like i was supposed to," he says as i realise thats hes dressed much more smartly than usual and hasnt joined me in the water.

Hes right i think, "lets make our way back, were quite far out" i say as we look at the huge metal behemouth that is the districts 'fence' out at sea.

As we row back i say " it might not be so bad, you know getting picked." "Yea" he replies sarcasticly, "you might die hundreds of horrible ways but at least youll have some one on one time with Finnick on the train."

I laugh and say " thats not what i ment, the favourites may have been trained but we've been naturally trained from our years at sea."

"Your right, if the other tributes are all fish then we got this in the bag."

"Well" I reply " I dont know about you but id be deadly with a spear."

"Is that a challange" he says, raising his harpoon and i laugh until i realise were at the shore and the reaping will begin in a few hours...

Tiberius

Ours swords clash and we both quickly jump back. we've been training for hours and were about even. could see the sweat pouring down Skerts face and before i can deliver the final blow our teacher stops us. "Good job you two, you would both make our district proud."

I smirk as I say " seriously your comparing me to him," making him try to sweep my legs with his sword. I jump over it and we clash again, inches from each others faces.

Skert says " I'll show you how good i am in the games".

I laugh and say "theres no chance you'll be in the games cause im volunteering."

Our teacher looks at his watch and says " i love the enthusiasm but we really have to go, you need a good place near the front."

Sky

I finished putting my hair into waves and put on my sea-green dress to match my eyes and run to the reapings without the chance to say goodbye as i realise im late. As i arrive at the back of the 15 year olds group I gaze at the ocean and wish this would be over so i could get back. I am snapped back to reality as i hear my brothers name being called out.

No there must be a mistake i think. I wouldnt mind getting picked this year but i cant handle this.

Only one of us could live.

I signed up for the most terrasea in the whole district. Although we're one of the richer districts many of us still go hungry. I breath a sigh of realief. Two boys volunteer and they get into a fight before peacekeepers break them up. They both run up to the stage but as one of them is limping its no contest. The boys name is Tiberius and i realise if im in the games I owe him one. Once again i realise i drifted off and i realise my name was picked. I shrug indefinatly. I honsetly dont care, that much as i know i can win and if i do me and my family can have one of those fancy houses in victors village. As i walk up one stage i smile and think "plus a little alon time with Finnick can't hurt."

Tiberius before the reapings My dad is shaking me as he says " Remembe to stand at the front row you need to get there first."

I say, for the hundreth time "okay, I'll fight my way if i have to."

"Good son, you have to make us proud."

" I know dad" I reply

.  
"Your stronger then them, you can make it just stay with the careers until the end, i know you can beat them."He gives me a hug and we walk to the reapings.

Hes right. Im stronger then them.

Im beteer than them.

I will make my district proud.

My father proud.

I will win the 61st hunger games...


End file.
